Gundam Wing 718
by Noisulli
Summary: Though the number has nothing to do with what the story is about, I like it anyway. This takes place one year after the movie. You know there can't be peace for that long. Someone has to start it up. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Finally, I came up with a beginning to this story. Hope you like it. Disclaimer: This takes place after everything, including the movie. I don't own any of the Gundam pilots but wish I could only have, well, them all.  
  
***  
  
"It has been two years since war has ceased between the colonies and Earth, but somehow someone objects to that matter," the narrator said.  
  
Footsteps were heard as a pair of feet was walking down the hall. The owner to the feet stopped and opened a door found just to his left. He walked in and smiled at the young lady sitting in the chair before him.  
  
His eyes were dark blue reminding you that of a bluebonnet found in Texas. His hair was black and short but not too short for being just a few inches long. He wore a uniform that had a black top and white pants with boots that seemed they were easy running in.  
  
He walked over to the young lady and said, "It's a pleasure to see that you were able to make it here, Miss Relena. I'm sure you had a busy schedule."  
  
"To tell you the truth, you were the only meeting that I had," Relena smiled as the young man stopped just a few inches from her side. "Now what was it this meeting was about?"  
  
"Hmm? I seem to have forgot," the young man said.  
  
"What do you mean 'I seem to have forgot'? What's going on here," she asked aloud in such a serious voice. "Tell me, Major Luke!"  
  
"How foolish of you, Miss Relena, to think that we actually had something to talk about," he said as he grabbed her arm tightly. "Come with me."  
  
"NO! LET ME GO!" Relena yelled as he pulled her toward the door.  
  
The soldier opened the door but Relena had managed to kick it back close. He narrowed his eyes at her just as Relena made a fist. She punched him in the cheek sending him to release her and fall back trying to regain his balance.  
  
Relena opened the door and ran out only to see that other soldiers surrounded her from all sides. She gave out a sigh as Luke walked out of the room. He laughed at her and said, "You belong to us now, Miss Relena."  
  
He restrained her as he walked down the hall. The other soldiers walked beside him not wanting their new prisoner to escape. They each seemed to have a gun in hand as Relena looked to the ground knowing she couldn't do a thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero was in just a regular coffee shop located in one of the colonies. He had ordered cappuccino. He just sat in his seat and looked outside of the window watching children run to their mother's side. He gave out a smile, which is a rare moment for anyone who knows him. He then let out a sigh and took a sip of his cappuccino.  
  
Just then a news reporter began to speak from the TV just behind Heero. The reporter said, "I have just been given notice that Relena Dorlin has been kidnapped."  
  
Heero quickly turned around as the reporter continued, "There seems to be no clues as to who has done this." The reporter stopped for a moment as a piece of paper was just handed to her. She read through it before she said, "I've just been given information that the police have narrowed it down to, I believe, one colony. Uh? Hmm? Colony X368149."  
  
Heero looked out the window and whispered, "Colony X36814. .Relena."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How dare they!" a voice yelled from the shadows. "We weren't the ones who kidnapped Relena Dorlin!"  
  
"Don't you think we already know that, Billy," another voice said. It was calm and mature. The man belonging to this voice took a step forward and looked to the owner of the first voice. The man was the age of twenty- one and wore a uniform that consisted of a blue top and of white pants. Gold frills were found on either side of his shoulders. His eyes were hazel and his hair was short and dirty blond.  
  
"Even though they are putting the blame on us we still have our mission," a third voice said. The man belonging to the voice was sitting down in a chair with a clipboard and pencil in his hands. His hair was jet black and a lock of it would cover his right eye. That lock of hair was the longest piece of his hair since every other piece was found too short to be behind his ear. The top piece of his uniform was red instead of blue but there were still gold frills found at each shoulder.  
  
His legs were crossed as he looked to the clipboard. His green eyes looked to the side as they stared at a fourth individual in the room. "Travis, what does this say? I tell you, you need to write in print and not in cursive."  
  
"I didn't write it. Billy did, remember? Don't go putting all the blame on me, Lance. Do you have any plans for us to follow, Colonel Adrian," Travis said as he looked to the first to step from the shadows. Travis himself had red hair that was held back by a hairpiece and reddish- brown eyes. His uniform was all green and three upside down V slashes showed that he was only a major.  
  
The man called Adrian was about to speak when the alarms rang loudly at the place they were at.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Billy yelled as he jumped from the shadows. He wore exactly what Lance wore whereas his eyes were black and he hair was blond hidden by the hat he wore.  
  
Travis ran over to one of the computers found all along the walls. He began typing away, the alarm still going off at full blast.  
  
"What is it?" Adrian asked as he walked to Travis's side.  
  
Travis continued typing as he answered, "Someone's trying to hack into our system. I'm doing the best I can to try and stop whoever it is."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero was typing away on a computer. The room he was in was completely dark with the only light coming from the computer screen. Heero wore his usual green shirt and wore light blue jean pants instead of the black shorts. Small screens popped up and he highlighted and deleted some of the stuff typing in something else.  
  
{Where are you being kept, Relena?} Heero thought as the screen suddenly turned red. The screen beeped wildly as it just turned off.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Heero yelled as he slammed his fists down against the keys. "They shut me off!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The roars and howls of the circus animals were heard as the performance was going on. Tamers were out there in the middle of the tent showing off their magnificent animals.  
  
Trowa was standing just outside of the performance area ready for his chance to step in with his skit with Catherine. He wore the facemask that only covered half of his face. He also wore the baggy clown pants needed for the show.  
  
Catherine walked up beside Trowa and said, "Looks like a great crowd. It's been a while since we've had this many people show up to one of our shows."  
  
"You're right. Hmm?" Trowa said as he looked to the crowd. His eyes widened at the site of one familiar face.  
  
People began to enter out of the performance area when they were finally done. Catherine forced Trowa out as they began their act. Trowa didn't move a muscle as Catherine began throwing the knives.  
  
Young children and grownups gasped as she barely missed his head. The familiar face just smiled with his arms crossed. Even he admired the circus acts that were performed.  
  
The crowd cheered as Catherine and Trowa bowed to them with the ending of their act. The two ran out of the arena and backstage as the next act began.  
  
Trowa took of his mask and placed it down in the trunk that held his costume. He pulled out his regular clothes and began to change.  
  
When he was done he walked out of the tent to find himself face to face with the familiar face. The guy looked to him with a wide smile and said, "It's been a while, Trowa."  
  
Trowa gave out a smile and said, "..Quatre."  
  
***END***  
  
There goes the ending of my first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please send me a review. Please, I beg of you! Well, I'll be coming out with more chapters once I get all the other first chapters of my other stories out of the way or unless I get readers, I'll start on the next chapter right away.  
~~Noi~~ 


	2. Conversation

I had a writer's block on what should happen on this story. But I finally thought of something. To Kira R. Chan, thank you for reading my story and thanks for the info I asked you for. Disclaimer: I own none of the Gundam pilots or any of the other characters from the series.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Conversation  
  
Quatre and Trowa stared at each other. It had been a while since they've seen each other after everyone destroyed their Gundams. They all seemed to have mostly lost contact.  
  
"It's been a while," Quatre said. He wore his usual outfit as he looked to his friend.  
  
A smile crossed Trowa's face as he said, "I know that you have a reason for being here. What is it?"  
  
"Well, did you see the news today?" Quatre asked.  
  
"No, I was helping everybody get ready for the show," Trowa said.  
  
Quatre looked to the ground and said, "...Relena's been kidnapped."  
  
"What?" Trowa asked as his eyes widened. "How did this happen? Who's the cause of it?"  
  
"They really didn't explain how it happened but the police have narrowed it down to one colony," Quatre said looking to the sky. "The colony's called X368149."  
  
Trowa's eyes narrowed as he asked, "Have you heard from the others?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo was lying down on his bed fast asleep. He was sleeping on his stomach with his arms under his pillow. His eyes shot open at the pounding coming from his door. He lifted himself with his arms and gave out a great big yawn.  
  
{Who could be here at this hour?} Dou thought as he just sat on his bed. He rubbed his eyes as he stood up and walked out of the room to the door.  
  
Duo opened the door and looked out the door to see Heero. Heero just stood there staring at the ground. It was nearly three o'clock in the morning and the colony had decided it should rain.  
  
"Heero, what are you doing here?" Duo asked as the rain poured.  
  
Heero looked up and fell into Duo's arms unconscious. Duo eyes widened as he dragged Heero into his house. He set him on the bed and covered him with blankets. Duo then got a cold wet towel and placed it on Heero's forehead.  
  
Duo looked to his television and flipped it on. He changed it to the news and saw that almost every news channel was talking about Relena.  
  
"I guess this is why Heero is here. Poor guy. The one person he likes is missing," Duo whispered to himself. "I should get in contact with the others."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena was in a nice room. She had fallen asleep on the bed there and had now woken up. She sat up and looked around. Her head quickly turned to the door that opened.  
  
A young man in uniform walked in with a tray of food. He made no eye contact with Relena as he walked over to a table and set the food down. Before he could exit the room, Relena asked, "Why are you doing this? Why have kidnapped me?"  
  
The young man looked at her with his green eyes. He smiled as he brushed his dark blue hair from his face. His voice was young and calm as he said, "We've kidnapped you because that's what the doctor wanted. And also, we can't give up the will to fight."  
  
He walked out the door leaving Relena in surprise. She then stood up and ran over to the food. She began eating since she was hungry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The young man stood just outside of the locked room as a female voice asked, "So how is are hostage holding up, Stratas?"  
  
He looked at her with narrow eyes of hatred. She saw that and gave out a laugh at him. She laughed, "So it seems you're going to act the way you did in the past. Do you want to be punished?"  
  
His eyes widened as he turned his back to the woman. The woman was the age forty but looked younger. She wore a dress, had long dark brown hair with blue eyes, and wore a white lab coat.  
  
She smiled as he began walking off. Stratas turned at a corner in the hallway and slammed his fists against the wall. "SHIT! Damn that woman! If it wasn't for her I would be with... my friend."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The soldier known as Billy walked into the room he was in the day before. He let out a big yawn and stretched his arms up in the air. His arms fell to his side at the sight of the guy named Travis.  
  
Billy walked over to the other young man and knelt down next to him. Travis was asleep at the computer.  
  
Billy gave out a smile and put his mouth up to Travis's ear. He breathed in air and yelled out, "WAKE UP!"  
  
Travis didn't move an inch from where he was. Billy turned his head to his side in confusion. He soon gave up and turned his back to his comrade. Travis's eyes flashed open as he tackled Billy to the ground.  
  
"Oh, so you are awake," Billy said knocking Travis off of his back.  
  
Travis stood to his feet and said, "Yep, now why did you have to wake me up?"  
  
"Well, if I'm up, everybody should be up. Why were you sleeping in here anyway?" Billy asked standing to his feet. "Were you in here to make sure that hacker didn't try to hack in again?"  
  
"No, that was only half of the reason I was in here. Other than that, the rest is top secret," Travis said taking a seat in a chair.  
  
"What could be so secret that you can't tell me?" Billy asked.  
  
Travis looked to the side and answered, "I'm sorry but your brother gave me strict orders not to tell you."  
  
"Well, you don't have to listen to him," Billy said with curiosity in his voice.  
  
Before Travis could say anything, the door slid open as Lance walked in. He looked to the two and said, "Breakfast is ready and the colonel wants a word with you, Travis."  
  
Travis raised his hand in salute as he said, "Yes, sir!"  
  
He ran out the door leaving Lance and Billy in the room alone. Billy looked to Lance and asked, "So do you know the big secret?"  
  
Lance slouched as he answered, "Nope, and I'm the second in command of this base."  
  
"Now that's just wrong. We have a right to know," Billy said.  
  
"Yep, well, for now, let's just go get something to eat," Lance said as he straightened up and headed out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero's eyes slowly opened. He sat up from the bed and looked around the room he was in. Duo walked in and gave a smile.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to wake up," Duo said as he pulled up a chair and took a seat.  
  
"How long has it been?" Heero asked.  
  
"Oh, just one night. So I take it you're here because of Relena?" Duo asked looking to the ground.  
  
"Yeah, I tried hacking into the database the reporter spoke of but they managed to shut me off," Heero replied as he crossed his arms.  
  
"They shut you off? Whoever they have there must really be skilled. And if there are people there with that type of skill, there's no possible way of saying that they wouldn't have soldiers," Duo said. "What are you planning to do, Heero?"  
  
Heero gave out a sigh and answered, "I'm going to go there and free Relena."  
  
***END***  
  
The end of chapter two. I hoped whomever's reading this liked it. Please send me a review and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!  
~~ Noi ~~ 


	3. Break In

Starting up Chapter 3. So to any of the readers that are actually reading, what do you think. I say that my favorite Gundam Wing story would have to be Kira R. Chan's The Sixth Pilot. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the series or movie but I do own the ones that you've never heard of.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Break In  
  
"Heero, I'm going to go with you," Duo said as he stood by the door to his house.  
  
"No, I want you to contact the others. Tell them what I'm doing. I have to get Relena out of there," Heero said as he walked away.  
  
{But how are you even going to get in there?} Duo thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A space shuttle was getting ready to take off. All of the passengers spoke to each other as they got to their seat. A pilot walked down the aisle avoiding eye contact and hid his face with his hat as he headed to the cockpit.  
  
The pilot opened the door to the presence of a second pilot. The guy looked at him and said, "Hi, I guess you're the copilot. Take your seat. We'll be leaving shortly."  
  
The copilot removed his hat to reveal that he was Heero. He put on the headset as he sat down in his seat and looked to the pilot for orders.  
  
The pilot put on his own headset and listened to what was being said. He flipped a few switches and told the flight attendant to get everybody seated.  
  
The pilot looked to Heero and said, "Okay now. Get ready."  
  
The engines started and the space shuttle flew out of the colony. The pilot flipped buttons and Heero did what he had to do.  
  
When all was calm, the pilot said, "So what's your name?"  
  
".........Heero," he answered.  
  
"Is that your real name. Oh well, my name's Stratas," the pilot said. "The colony I hear is beautiful. Have you ever been there?"  
  
"No, this is my first time there," Heero said.  
  
"Isn't it something. We're the pilots of the shuttle and yet we've never been there," Stratas smiled.  
  
"I guess," Heero said looking to the side.  
  
The trip there lasted a long while. People who looked out of their window were fascinated when the colony came into view. Heero gave a faint smile at the sight.  
  
Stratas spoke to the people on the other line of the headset and did what he was told. He ordered Heero as well.  
  
The space shuttle entered safely and the passengers grabbed their belongings and headed off. Stratas looked to Heero and said, "Well, I guess this is our goodbye. Maybe we'll see each other sometime. Bye!"  
  
Stratas and Heero both walked off the space shuttle and went different directions once they exited the building.  
  
Stratas walked out of the building with his bag in hand and looked at the colony. The view was amazing. Sure there were buildings but the owners of the colony made sure that there were still plant life and wildlife.  
  
He ran as fast as he could to the back of one of the buildings there and opened up his bag. He pulled out a computer and slipped on a headset.  
  
"Are you there?" a women's voice asked from the headset.  
  
He narrowed his eyes as he replied, "Yes, Doctor Vixen. The mission is going smoothly but there seems to be a problem."  
  
"What is it?" the voice asked without patience.  
  
"It seems that one of the former Gundam pilots is here," Stratas said.  
  
"Well, then deal with it quickly!!" she yelled as the headset turned off.  
  
Stratas took off the headset and held it tightly in his hand ready to just throw it. His grip loosened as he put all of the stuff back into his bag.  
  
He smiled as he stood to his feet and walked off without anyone noticing him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero came out of a store with a map of the whole colony. If you were new there, you had to have a map unless you wanted to get lost. He looked at the map and found that the military base there was shown and also huge.  
  
"How could there be a base here with no authorization?" Heero asked in a whisper.  
  
Just then two ensigns ran out of a building. The one in the lead wasn't watching where he was going and ran straight into Heero knocking the both of them to the ground.  
  
"Isaac, you idiot. I told you to watch where you were going," the second asked as he stood there embarrassed as the people around them stared at them.  
  
The one known as Isaac rolled off of Heero and sat on the ground looking to the one he took down with him. "I'm sorry. It's just that we're in a hurry to a meeting and our lieutenant will kill us if we're late...again."  
  
Heero looked at him and grabbed him by his collar quickly before he could move. He put his mouth up to his ear as he ordered, "Tell me where Relena is being held."  
  
"Uh, excuse me. What are you talking about?" Isaac asked with confusion.  
  
"Don't give me that. I know you have her," Heero said as he held his gun up to the young man's chest.  
  
Isaac's blue eyes widened with shock as he said, "Uh, Kevin. KEVIN, HE HAS A GUN!"  
  
The ensign jumped but before he could do anything, Heero stood to his feet with the gun pointed at the soldier's head.  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes and ordered, "Don't try anything stupid. I want you to take me to Relena."  
  
The one known as Kevin nodded his head and began walking in the direction of the base. The people around just stared at the three not knowing what they could do to help the two soldiers.  
  
It took a while but the three made it to the base. Kevin went up to the door as the camera just stared at him and the other two. He typed in the password to get in but it was overruled.  
  
Kevin tried again with the same thing happening. He looked up at the camera and said, "I know you can read my lips. Let us in or be the cause of the death to one of our soldiers."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The soldier watching the camera looked to Travis and asked, "What should I do, sir? Should I let them in?"  
  
Travis closed his eyes and answered, "...no."  
  
"But, sir, he's going to kill one of our soldiers," the soldier argued.  
  
Travis was about to reply when the door to the room opened up. Adrian walked in and walked over to look at the screen. He looked to Heero and gave a smirk. "Let them in."  
  
"But, sir," Travis said as the soldier smiled, "Yes, sir."  
  
"Heero believes that we have Relena Dorlin," Adrian said.  
  
"You mean the Gundam pilot of Wing Zero?" Travis asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes, and since he thinks Relena's here, we'll play it off. Soldier, open the gate and contact Sarah," Adrian smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kevin was about to give up when all of a sudden the door opened. He walked in and tried to ignore all of the soldiers who looked at him.  
  
One of the soldiers ran up to Kevin and yelled, "Hey, who's the one with the gun. Are you heading to sector 3 or what?"  
  
Kevin looked at him and then looked forward knowing exactly where to go now. Isaac had no clue what to think. His life was flashing before his life as he saw his best friend leading whom he thought as a lunatic somewhere.  
  
Kevin stopped in front of a door and unlocked the door. The door slid open as a single light was shown showing the back of a girl.  
  
Heero, still holding Isaac hostage, walked into the room and froze at the sight of the girl. "...Relena."  
  
***END***  
  
It's been a while since I wrote this story. I had a major writer's block on it and came out with lots of other stories. Please review and I hoped you liked the chapter.  
~~ Noi ~~ 


End file.
